Claudie Kanté
|relatives = Max Kanté (son) |friends = Markov Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alya Césaire |first = Startrain |latest = Miracle Queen |akumatized identity = Startrain |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) Pegasus (formerly) Markov (formerly) |abilities = Train conduction Piloting |weapons = Enhanced spaceship (as Startrain)}} 'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1173862980016058369 is the conductor of ''Startrain and a recent astronaut. She is also the mother of Max Kanté. In "Startrain", after Claudie thinks she has failed to become an astronaut, she is Akumatized into '''Startrain, a train conducting supervillain.RTS Deux released a list of all the information of the Season 3 episodes on their website which can also be found here and here. The individual image of the list can also be found here. Feri González also corroborated the authenticity of the list here. Appearance Physical appearance Claudia is a dark skinned woman of average height. She has dark brown eyes and short brown hair that's styled in a low bun. Civilian attire She wears a maroon colored uniform; including a jacket, pants and a hat. Her shirt is black. On her wrist she wears a smart watch. Her earrings are dangling silver-tone ringed planets. As Startrain Startrain has a very robotic and angled appearance, with most of her body being covered in armor and a black skintight suit underneath. The armor itself is primarily a blueish chrome, comprised of a seat, chest plate, gloves and a helmet reminiscent of a race car driver, complete with red angled visor. Her outfit is also styled with bright red and pink accents around the sleeves, waist and parts of her helmet. The deadman switch holding her Akuma has changed into a full arm attachment, confining her right arm to the console at all times. Her chair also provides the same limitations, restricting her movement. Underneath the armor Startrain has a deep magenta skin tone and black lipstick, with her lower face being the only part visible. Personality Claudie is very enthusiastic both about her job and the possibility of becoming an astronaut. She can get very anxious when she is waiting for important news. Claudie is a very proud and sacrificing mother. She also treats Markov as a sentient being instead of a robot. As Startrain, she is so enthralled with her dream that she disregards pleads from others, including her own son, though she acts cheerfully towards him. She completely disregards other people's safety as she intended to travel across the universe with only a minimum oxygen supply. She is also very antagonistic towards those who threaten her, which is shown when she overheated a train car to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir from reaching her. Abilities As a civilian Claudie is very skilled in conducting a train safely and quickly. Claudie passed all the tests required to become an astronaut, which includes various capacities. As Startrain As Startrain, she is the conductor of the Akumatized train of the same name, which is now a vehicle capable of space flight. The train itself is well prepared for intergalactic travel; now able to reach near impossible speeds instantaneously and break through the atmosphere in seconds. It is also indestructible, air tight and pressure shielded. From within the train itself, Startrain can control any of its functions, displaying the ability to adjust the temperature with air conditioning units, drain oxygen from selected cars to create a void, or prevent doors from being opened without specialized equipment or skills in programming like Markov. She also has the ability to summon the beverage serving drones of the drain, now modified by the Akuma to be durable robots capable of shooting destructive laser bolts. Interestingly, Stairtrain is one of the only villains to have no powers of her own, especially since she is both bound to the control board by the deadman switch and to the floor by her lower body. This means that she becomes completely vulnerable once Ladybug, Cat Noir and Pegasus are able to break into the captain's cabin. Family Relationships Max Kanté Claudie loves her son very much and is very proud of his accomplishments. Because her main dream involves being very far away for a long time, she puts it on hold for a long time so she can look after Max until he was older. Sightings Episodes Trivia *Claudie was introduced in a synopsis that was released by the show's Switzerland TV broadcaster, RTS Deux. *Claudie is the second Akumatized villain to name herself, the first being The Collector. *Claudie is the third Akumatized villain to act on her own accord. The first was The Collector, who Akumatized himself, and the second was Robostus, who betrayed Hawk Moth and tried to get the Miraculouses for himself. **However, Claudie is the first Akumatized villain to not be Akumatized directly by Hawk Moth, as the Akuma was too far from him. de:Claudie Kanté pl:Claudie Kanté Category:Future villains Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Article stubs Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future characters Category:Members of Kanté family Category:Parents